My Beloved Egg
by Strawberrilemon
Summary: Umbreon, or Nebula, needs to get her egg back. Even though it isn't hers. After the fire set in her village the egg in their family house disappeared with a Mightyena. With all of her sister, and younger brother, gone, Nebula needed her only family back. This story is a bit lemony, or is it lime? UmbreonxSlyveon pairing. Rated M because of the lemony lime and language.


"Tch," a black form was tossed at a wall in an alley way. I should've eaten those Oran berries even though my life depended on it.

"You said we had a deal," the mightyena circled around me, showing off his fangs, while the gang of Murkrow, Houndour, and Poochyena made a second layer surrounding me and Mightyena. "50 Oran berries for that egg you wanted, yet you give me 35." Ase, the Mightyena, stopped and stared me down.

I smirked at his red eyes and said, "Your momma needed some Oran ointment for her fat ass. That's why you only have 35,"

Ase didn't like her attitude, he thought she needed to change that. His eyes motioned at the murkrows. Four of them nodded and quickly grabbed my legs and lifted me into the air. I struggled but the bird brains tighten their claws on me. Tears in my eyes started forming at this pain. My forelegs and hind legs were spread apart making me have an explicit pose.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing!" I tried pulling my arms loose again, but the grip tightened more.

"Stop trying to fight Nebula, you're only hurting yourself." Ase came close to my muzzle staring deeply at my empty eyes. I didn't like this one bit. I watched in fear as Ase put a paw under one of my breasts. I blushed under my black fur.

"Get your hands off of me," I hissed. Ase only smiled at me and continued on. He started to circle my breast with his claw now. "St-stop it," I moan out quietly. I couldn't help it, nobody touched me like that before. My experience with sex, or even flirting was at a -5. Even so, I still acted tough.

Ase's ear picked up my little moan, "You slut." He said in my ear. "Since you taken 15 of my Oran berries. You can't go anywhere, but," he licked the breast he was teasing. I yelp at this, and shivered at the disgusting pleasure. "On one condition," he stopped, "I'll use your body for pleasure." He bit me neck and tossed me on the floor.

"Kya!" I cried in pain. The Murkrows didn't know he was doing this, so their released claws came with blood and black fur. Ase picked up my body again, but this time he placed me against a wall.

I saw the trail of blood from where I was. I looked down to find all four of my legs was almost furless and bloody. Ase back whip towards the Murkrows,

"You damn nitwits! You ruin the merch!" The Murkrows cowered and said,

"Sorry master Ase. We're terribly sorry sir."

"Piss off, and get back to the club." He looks at all of them, "All of you!" Everybody nodded and quickly left the alleyway. I looked at the only exit and tried to crawl away. My tail was stepped on, and I was slowly dragged back."Where do you think you're going Neb?" He flipped me over to my back on her back, and I tried to cover myself with my bloody legs. Ase laughed at me, "I thought you were tough Neb."

"Don't call me that Ase, don't ever call me that again." I rolled to the side and curled up into a ball. He frowned at my attitude once again.

"I can call you whatever I what," he pinned down my legs and started licking my breast again. I sealed my lips from my moans. I turned my head, but my body wanted more. My chest lifted up at each licks. Ase looks up to see my flustered continue down to my stomach leaving hot trails.

"Ase please stop," I pleaded. But this time my voice sounded more childish.

"Please? Are you fucking serious Nebula?" His face lowered down my. "I'm not going to stop, ever." He continued his way back down to my folds, and started putting his tongue in me wasting no time. I shivered and started sobbing at the fear of losing my flower already.

"Ase! Stop it, just stop it!" He bit my ciltoris. I cried in pain, and started whimpering as Ase was getting pissed.

"Stop whimpering you little bitch! You're going to hurt yourself remember?" He turn me over and mounted me fast enough so my tail won't get in the way. "Say goodbye to your virginity," he laughed evilly. He thrust, but his penis was in the air, "The hell?" I used quick attack to get away from him. I was half up in the air by the time Ase's eyes find my body. Using double team I used my clones and started circling him. All of smiled showing of their little canines.

"Say goodbye to your dick," all of the Umbreons opened their mouths and a ball started forming at the opening. Before Ase could run away, ribbons made him tripped and the hyperbeam blasted him away into the air. "What an idiot," I said I took a breath and limp out of the alleyway. Finally I couldn't take it and collapse on to the ground. My legs were badly wounded, I needed something to wrap it up.

"You look badly hurt," a voice came behind a dumpster. I jumped back ready to fight. Ribbons grabbed my legs and put my into the air. _Not again _I thought.

"Let me go!" The voice finally had face once he brought me down to his level, but still in the air. A damn fairy with his ribbon. "Stubborn aren't you?" His eyes were an icy blue, very captivating.

"That's what my sisters always says!" I bit his ribbons,

"Ouch!" He says, I jumped back down completely.

"I don't need help from a Slyveon, get back to your trainer," the feet under me started running into the streets. Looking back I see the Slyveon on the sidewalks watching. Waving a ribbon in the air. "I don't need anybody," I say to myself, "I just need that eggs."


End file.
